Broken People
by tiarabini
Summary: Delilah's rock, her friend, her life, her Mum dies, and a part of her goes with her. After she goes missing for 12 days, her Dad sends her to La Push to live with his friend, Sam. Paul imprints, and Sam isn't happy. But can Paul help Delilah?
1. Chapter 1

When my Mum died, on the 4th of October 2009 I was devastated. My Mum was my life, my rock. She was the only person keeping we sane, on this cruel, cruel earth. Why did she have to leave me?

My friends have all seen the change in me. I used to be a really happy person. You could see the shine in my eyes from a mile away. And then I broke up with my boyfriend, and everyone could see that I was sad. I only talked to my friends, I studied more, and I never went out.

I thought that was sad. But then we received news that my Mum had cancer and she only a month to live. When we found out I was...ruined...people the use the expression 'Heart broken' alot, and I thought that was all it was. Just an expression. But it wasn't. I could FEEL my heart tearing.

I was still only 14 at the time. I worked, and I'd been saving up my money to be able to go to TAFE in the future. It was very early, but I wanted to be a police officer, and my Mum and Dad had always told me to start early, so then when the time comes to go I'll be the most prepared person. When I heard the news, I smashed my little piggy bank while my Mum was sleeping, and counted all of my money. I had enough to fly us to Bali, and have plenty of fun while we were there. My sister, Hollie, who was 18 helped me buy the tickets for herself, Dad, Mum, and I. While my Mum was laying in bed I was packing her clothes, and my clothes.

And then on Sunday afternoon I walked in to her room with a forced grin on my face, and told her about it, and that we were leaving. She'd stressed over what to wear, but I told her not to worry, as I had already picked some clothes for her. Next thing I know we were on a plane, with my Mum squeezing my hand so tight it was going purple. She was never a fan of heights.

We had so much fun in Bali. We went to so many shops, and brought cheap clothes. We managed to get Mum down a giant slide, which she loved, but was freaked out by. We saw monkeys.

Mum thought that was the last place she would see, before she...left. But Hollie and I had planned another surprise for her. We were taking her to where she was born. Goldsworthy. We took her there, and we stayed for another 10 days. That meant that in 13 days, maybe less, I would no longer have a Mum.

I never let my Mum see my pain. I would just let her think that I was coping well, and that when she passed, I would be sad, but able to live still. She didn't need the added stress of the fact that as soon as she left this world, I was damn well coming with her.

When we got home, Mum fainted. We called an ambulance and rushed her to hospital. She was taken to the emergency ward, and was in there for what seemed like and eternity. The doctors had managed to get her stable, but she didn't have long.

She just slept all the time. I talked to her, but she was too weak to talk back. When my Mum was sleeping, I didn't cry, in fear of her hearing me. I never slept. I never ate, and the only person I talked to was her.

Then they day came. The horrible day, where my Mum was no longer.

As soon as she passed I burst out in tears. I couldn't breathe. The doctors said I had gone in to shock at one stage.

On the day of the funeral I stayed strong. I didn't cry. I said my speech, with a strong, clear voice. Despite not crying, it was the longest, most painful speech. Everyone, even my Dad, was sobbing by the end of my speech. Everyone but me.

From that day on I changed. I went to school, but I never talked. I sat alone, and I didn't eat. Studying became my life. My grades got alot higher. But homework doesn't last forever, so as soon as I finished homework I cleaned. No one had been to Mum's house. Not me. Not Dad. Not Hollie. No one. One day I was really feeling the pain of Mum not being there. I was tired, sore, and broken. I ran away from my Dads house, and found myself in front of Mums.

As soon as I saw the deserted house, with nothing but trees and dirt in front the pain really hit me. My Mum was gone, and she was never coming back again.

I ignored everything. I walked across the road without caring if I got hit by a car. I walked to the gates, and to the door. I walked around the side, in my sister window, and I got in the house. I went in to my Mum room and burst out crying. No one found me for 12 days. No one even thought I would be in here, because they were sure it could cause me too much pain. I never turned any lights on. When they finally found me, my Dad sent me here. To La Push.

So that brings me here. Dreary boring La Push. Living with people I don't know. With tears in my eyes that will never shed. Oh, and 1...2...3...4...13 bags of stuff. I have clothes, converses, more clothes, decorating stuff, pictures, memories, jewellery, and all of Mums stuff. Although none of her clothes will ever fit me, and her stuff isn't exactly needed by me, I refused to leave without everything of hers. Except her house. I even have her Rav-4.

I knock quietly on the front door, and a large man throws the door open.

"Delilah! Oh, I'm so glad you're here! I'm Sam, you'll be staying with me and my wife, Emily," I couldn't help but notice the absolute love in his eyes, and flinch when I thought of my ex ", we've got the spare room ready for you, and then the guy will be coming over. I think you'll like them,"

After he finally finished talking he hugs me. He's so hot! I meant temperature wise. Filthy minded people.

I don't say anything, just nod. He smiled sadly at me, and then leads me to a room with black walls. My Dad must have convinced them. I got my Dad to finally let me paint my room, and when he asked why it was that colour I told him because it was Mums favourite.

"You're Dad told us black would be good...we can change it if you like," He looks at me

I shake my head no.  
"Okay..well, I'm going down stairs the guys should be here soon," He tells me

I just stand there looking at the wall.

"I'll go get your bags" He says softly, still looking at me sadly

He brings all of my bags up and I start to unpack, with tears slowly running down my face. I manage to stuff most of Mums clothes in the wardrobe, and stuff my clothes in the dresser drawer.

I then get out the lava lamp I brought her, and remember when I gave it to her.

_*Flash back*_

"_Open mine Mummy! Please, please, please!" I squealed on my Mums birthday , while she was sitting on her bed smiling down at me_

"_Okay, honey. Pass it up," I grin at her, and grab the rectangular box with her present in it_

_She open it and grins down at me._

"_It's beautiful, honey. I'm going to use it all the time!" She said_

"_I know! And it _looks _expensive, but it's really not!" I said, and Hollie, Mum, and Dad all laughed_

_I didn't get the joke. I thought that was a good thing. I eventually learnt that is kind of wasn't as I grew up._

"_Yes honey...I'm glad"_

_*End of flashback*_

As soon as I finished thinking about that I fell on my bed, curled up in a ball, and cried. I was shaking with sobs, and desperately hoping no one could hear me.

"Delilah, it's time for...oh no!" Sam, start as he gets my door, and then sees that I'm crying "uh....what do I do...I'll go get Emily, I'm not good with this stuff...Sorry...I'm so sorry"

I stop crying immediately and jump out of bed, vigorously shaking my head at him.

"Okay, okay! I won't get any one...dinner's ready. And they guys are here" I bite my lip...people "I can tell them to leave if you want" He says softly

I sigh and shake my head no. I'm not going to kick people out because I'm depressed.

He sighs, and leaved my room and I quickly look in the mirror, but regret it as soon as I see my Mum staring back at me. I scream, and fall backwards. I sit on the ground, shaking and staring at the mirror in horror, when an unfamiliar man walks in.  
"What's..." He starts, and then stares at me

I look at him, and desperately want to never stop again, but instead I just stare at the mirror.

He runs over to me, and helps me get up, and then sits me on my bed.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? What happened!?"

I stare at my hands, and bite my lip, then shake my head.

"Wow. Sam wasn't exaggerating. You never talk" He mutters and looks like he wants to cry

I get up, and scoot past him and to the dresser drawers. I pick out some clothes, and when I turn around he's still there, just watching me.

I lift the clothes up at him.

"Nice" He says quietly

I sigh, and then lift them up again, and point at him, then at the door.

"Oh! Sorry!" He says, and then shoots out of the room

Not long after I hear Sam scream "YOU WHAT!?"

Huh?


	2. Chapter 2

After I'd finished getting dressed in to my black skinny jeans, a shirt with a pig that says _'Love me, don't eat me' _and my purple cat hoodie, I walked down the stairs, and heard loud, booming laughter. As soon as stepped in to the TV room everyone stopped talking and stared at me. I stood awkwardly for a while, until the one that had found me crying walked over to me.

"I'm Paul," He said "This is Jared, Kim, Emily, Claire, Quil, Seth, Brady, Collin, Leah, and you already know Sam," He smiles at me

I nod at every one. Then everyone stands up and walks over to me and hug me...uhm...okay...

"I'm Emily, as Paul told you," A beautiful lady with 3 scars running down her face said,

I shook her hand, but she hugged me.

"Come grab some food before everyone else does, honey," When she says honey I gasp, and tears fill my eyes

That's what my Mum always called me. Honey.

I bit my lip, and frowned down at the floor. Don't cry in front of these stranger, you idiot! You couldn't even cry in front of your family. Selfish bitch.

Yes I just insulted myself. Got a problem with it, call 1800-I-Dont-Give-A-Fuck.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Emily asks, obviously worried, and Paul runs over to me

"What's wrong?" he asks

Why do these people care?

"I'm fine," I whisper, and everyone gasps

"SHE CAN TALK! Praise the freaking lord!" Seth cries, and Paul hits him over the back of the head

"Shut up, dumb arse," Paul growls

"I was just joking," Seth muttered

"It was stupid," Paul glared at him

"I thought it was kind of funny," I said quietly, and everyone stared at me with wide eyes

"See!?" Seth says, with wide eyes, moving his hand in my direction and looking at Paul

I giggle quietly, and everyone hears it.

Paul smiles lightly down at me, and then apologises silently to Seth.

"Well, grab some food, sweetie!" Emily grins at me

"Oh, I'm not hungry" I say

What is with me talking so much? I don't know what it is, but I like it and am going to cherish it with every itsy bitsy part of my heart left.

"You have to eat! You've had such a long day," Emily says

"Really, Emily...I'm fine. I'd just like to go to bed," I say

I still haven't got the whole smiling thing going on. I don't want to. That would signify that I was getting over Mum, and I don't want to. I never want to.

"Oh, okay...well, I'll get Paul to get you some food and take it up to you," She smiles at me, then hugs me and gives me a kiss on the cheek

Mum used to do that all the time before I went to bed.

I sighed, and walked up the stairs and quickly changed in to my Mums old shirt. It went down to my knees, and hid the fact that you can see my ribs. I went in to my suitcase, and took out my stereo/radio/iPod dock, and once I'd plugged it all in I put my iPod in and listened to my 'You're broken' song list.

The walking wounded – Bayside

I'm not okay [I promise] – My chemical Romance

Silent eyes - Haiden

My heroin – Silverstein

For want of – Rites of Spring

Kiss the bottle – Jawbreaker

At This Velocity - Thursday

Little girls – Say Anything

Communication Breakdance – Rye Coalitition

Pink roses – Glass jaw

When 'Ohio is for lovers' came on, Paul walked in with a big plate of food, and smiled slightly at me.

"You really shouldn't have gotten me that much," I mumble, and he laughs, then sits down in front of me

"I was hoping to eat with you," He grins

"Good. I need the company," I growled the last part

"So...Why'd your Dad send you here?" Paul asked after swallowing a WHOLE heap of food...man, he can EAT!

"Uhm..." I say, and then look down and let out of a gust of air "I was...sick of everything, and I ran to my Mum's house, and no one found me for 12 days," I don't know why, but I felt like I could tell Paul everything

I wonder if Dad told Sam that my Mum passed...

"Did Sam say anything about my Mother?" I asked quietly

"No...you Dad said you'll tell us," I stiffened, and he seemed to notice "Hey, don't worry...you don't have to. I mean, it'd be nice to know so we could help you, but you don't have to tell us,"

"No, I should. I need to get it out, before I die," I sigh,

"Don't do anything you don't want to," He says

I look down at the food, not really knowing what to say, when he grabbed my chin, and made me look at him. We stared at each other for a while, until I looked away.

"Uhm...well, I was...I was 14, and my sister was 17, and living with Dad, because her and Mum had a...fall out...I stayed with my Mum, because she was my life. She kept me sane. She kept me from killing myself, when bad times came. One day she was feeling really sick, and I was scared, so I called the hospital, and they told me to take her up, but then I told them I couldn't drive, and they drove an ambulance down. They took her to the hospital, and I stayed at home, because I couldn't go in there with her,

A while later I got a call from the hospital asking for someone to bring me up. I didn't want to call my Dad, because he and I were sworn enemies. He made my Mum cry, I really didn't like him. But they said it's urgent, and that my Mum was begging for me. So I called him. The drive up there was awful, and awkward, but Mum needed me, so I ignored it,

When we got to the hospital Dad asked if I wanted him to come in, and I immediately said no, because I wouldn't do that to Mum. I ran in to the hospital and went to the desk and asked for Avril Robinson, and they sent me to room 113. I jogged there, and when I got to the door the nurses stopped me, and told me to prepare myself. I was so scared when they said that,

So I walked in, and saw my Mum lying on the bed with tubes in her. That's when the doctor told me she had cancer...I didn't..." I had to stop, because I didn't want to cry in front of Paul again

Paul had been listening intently, and as soon as I stopped he hugged me tightly to his chest.

"It's okay. It'll all be okay," He said

Yeah. I wish.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't eat any of the food. I told Paul I was feeling sick, and he left with the plate. He also promised not to tell anyone until I was ready.

I really like Paul. He isn't like other guys. I feel like I can trust him.

When I heard everyone leave, and Emily and Sam go to sleep I walked out to the TV room with my Laptop, and plugged it in, then sat on the couch with it.

I had one new email from my friend Emily.

_From: I_watch_you_sleep_

_To: Missin_You_As_Always_

_Hey Babe. _

_Lachlan broke up with me today :'( I knew it was going to happen, but I was kind of hoping it wouldn't, and that if it did, that it wouldn't be any time soon._

_I'm coming to visit you some time. What's it like in La Push? Any guys I could sink my teeth in? I'm feeling a bit desperate right now._

_Ruby, Hannah, Sophie, Makeeah, Millie, and Hollie all miss you heaps...Hollie hasn't been the same since you left. She won't talk to anyone. And she's even skinnier. She's trying to get Jamie to let her come up and visit you._

_In fact, scratch that, EVERYONE is missing you, babe! Even Matt!!! When you left the room, a tear ACTUALLY slid from the side of his eye! And Ethan is totally sad...He broke up with Kim, and says he wants you back. =S _

_Lachlan is being so mean. He's saying all of these really mean things to me, and I wish you were here to bash the crap out of him._

_Write back soon,_

_Love always,_

_Emily (=_

_Xxx_

_Xx_

_X_

I cried after I read it. Poor Emily...she really loves Lachlan. I thought they were soul mates.

_From: Missin_You_As_Always_

_To: I_watch_you_sleep_

_Aww Honey )= I'm so sorry I'm not there for you. I tried to get Dad to let me stay...but he wouldn't. You should come live with me. I so know how you feel. Don't know what happened, right? I felt that way with Ethan._

_You better come visit me! La Push is great, it rains all the time! It's like heaven on earth! There are SO many hotties here...and they come to Sam and Emily's (She has the same name as you! Cool, right?) so much that it's like I'm living with them! There's Jared (He already has a girlfriend) Quil, Seth (He's a total cutie, you'd adore the pants off him! Not too literally though, he's too innocent for that..) Collin, and Brady (= Oh...there's also Paul...I may have a little crush on him. He's so adorable. He's sexy, has the muscles of a freaking god, he's nice, and did I mention he's sexy? _

_You're not desperate, hun, just...okay, so you are a bit desperate, but you have every right to be! Let the desperados REJOICE!! Hahahhaha (=_

_Guess who laughed today!?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Got ya!!! Paul did!_

_Heheheh (=_

_Back the truck up! Matthew CRIED? Stuff Ethan, MATTHEW cried??_

_Holy crow!_

_Ethan can come kiss my sorry arse goodbye -.-_

_Love you too (=_

_Xoxoxoxo_

_Xoxoxo_

_Xoxox_

_Xoxo_

_Xox_

_Xo_

_x _

I clicked send, and watch as the envelop flew across the screen and made a small "whoosh!" Sound.

"Delilah?" Sam muttered, suddenly appearing behind me

I let out a squeaky squeal, and slapped a hand over my mouth.

I stare at him with wide eyes, breathing heavily.

"What are you doing?" He asks, sleepily

I pick up my laptop and shove it in his face, then put it back down.

"Oh. Not talking again," He mutters

I blush, and look down at my feet.

"You know, you have every reason to be upset about your Mum. I'd be devastated," He says softly, and then slaps a hand over his mouth

I can't believe Paul told him.

"Paul told you?" I snarl

I may be really sad, but when I'm angry, I'm ANGRY.

"He didn't mean to, Delilah! He told Emily, and she told me. Everyone tells Em, they trust her. He didn't know she would tell me" He told me

"I told him not to tell _anyone_! I trusted him, I thought he was different but he's just like every other guy!" I yell, and grab my lap top, then run up the stairs and slam my door

Why would Paul do that?

"Delilah, Paul _didn't mean it_! He didn't know Em would tell anyone!" Sam says from my door

"I don't care about that anymore. Just go away" I say

And I don't. Maybe it's best they know that I'm not like this because I just always have been.

But that doesn't mean I'm not upset at Paul.

There's a knock on my door.

"Delilah...its Paul...please let me in" He pleads

I stomp over to the door and throw it open.

"How dare you! I told you not to tell _anyone _so you go off and tell Emily! I thought you cared!" I snarl

"I do care," He says, and slides down the door frame and makes a light thump when he hits the ground "I'm sorry, I didn't know she would tell Sam"

He looks like he's about to cry, and it actually hurts. Why do I care so much about him?

I put my hand out, and he looks at it, confused, for a while, and then grabs it and – without my help - pulls himself up.

When he's up he doesn't let go of my hand, but just stares at me.

"I'm sorry," He says again

"Don't...just...don't apologise. It doesn't matter. I just overreacted" I sighed, shaking my head

"You didn't overreact, Delilah...I broke a promise, and you should hate me with all of your life,"

You are my life.

Whoa, whoa, whoa! But the truck up, there girlie! You hardly know this guy!

"Well...I don't. Just drop it" I bite my lip

"Why are you even awake at this time?" He asks

"I...Uhm...I just couldn't sleep," I lied

"You can't lie to me" he says "why are you awake?"

I sigh. Well, he knows about Mum, might as well know about me.

"I dream of my Mum" I mumble

"Don't you want to see her?" He asks

"No, I do, it's just...I dream that she's alive, and then I wake up expecting to find her cooking breakfast, and it just hurts too much remembering what happened"

"I'm so sorry...if I could take away your pain, I would" He says, and sits me down on the bed and rests his forehead against mine

Stay with me forever. That will take the pain away.

Oh no. I've fallen for Paul.

"Delilah..." he whispers, and his breath brushes against my skin, making electricity shoot through me

His breath smells like bubble gum, along with mint, and a bit of chocolate. It's really nice.

I close my eyes, trying to remember how to breathe.

"You're so beautiful," He whispers

My eyes shoot open.

"What!?" I say, not quite believing what I just heard

"You're beautiful, Delilah" he sighs

Oh. My. God. He just called me beautiful! Paul Walker just called ME, Delilah Robinson, BEAUTIFUL!!! Praise the freaking lords!

I start giggling. Like...really girly giggles. High pitched, hysteric giggles. Oh my god I don't know what to say.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked me

"You....think I'm...beautiful" I crack up laughing when I say 'Beautiful'

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? You're amazing, on the inside and out" He says

I stop laughing, and look at him. He's actually being serious.

I stare at him with wide eyes, gaping.

"Whoa" I say

He bites his lip, and stands up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," He says, and looks like he wants to go and jump off a cliff

I can't even say anything. I'm so shocked. No one has ever called me beautiful. Ethan used to call me sexy, but sexy is NOTHING compared to being called beautiful.

He runs out of my room, and I can't even chase him.

Paul Walker just called me beautiful, and I laughed.

Before I know it the sun's shining and I walk down the stairs, hoping that Paul is in his usual spot.

He isn't.

What have I done?


End file.
